


Unexpected

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [14]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie's return to Oxford doesn't go as planned</p>
<p>(WARNING: Out of character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post in Inspector_Lewis http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html  
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 99. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._
> 
> WARNING: Character out-of-character!

  
  


_Pick him up_ she said.   
  
_It’ll be a kindness_ she said.   
  
_I’ll forgive you for stranding me with Knox_ she said.  
  
Then she gave me a kiss and a promise. A bloody good promise.  
  
Now this.  
  
Why does this shit always seem to land at my door?  
  
How the hell he thought he could just walk back into England, into Oxford, like that, and not be spotted is beyond me. And that bloody shirt is another crime.  
  
I won’t be her Boy Wonder when I have to tell her I’ve arrested a legend of the Oxfordshire Police for cocaine possession.


End file.
